The Beginning
by Ember1313
Summary: A smutty Niz one shot that takes place just after the BBQ August 21 - 25. R&R!


AN:

So this is probably it for Smut Oneshots for awhile. Not really. You know me.

This oneshot is in honor of Rell (still blame you) and the wonderful people at Unexpected Chemistry. I have always liked the idea of of Liz and Nik. This oneshot starts just after the picnic on August 21 - 25. Enjoy!

~Kelly~

* * *

**The Beginning  
**  
Elizabeth tugged on the well-worn robe before trudging down the stairs. After the picnic, all she wanted was a few moments of peace. Unfortunately, that did not seem possible tonight. Her body was still humming from the kiss she and Nikolas shared earlier in the day. It wasn't their first kiss and she doubted it would be the last still Elizabeth was never prepared for the rush of emotions she felt.

It was wrong and they both knew it. So many people would be hurt by them pursuing a relationship. The biggest for Elizabeth wasn't Lucky; in fact, her ex-husband was barely a factor. No her main worry was three little boys that had already been through so much.

A soft knock briefly distracted Elizabeth from her thoughts. 'God please don't let this be Lucky.' she thought tightening the robe's belt. When she opened the door, Elizabeth was shocked to see Nikolas standing. "Hey."

"I... I didn't wake you did I? Because if I did I could come back in the morning," he told her almost anxiously.

"I wasn't sleeping. I couldn't sleep." Elizabeth said opening the door wider for him to enter. She couldn't help but notice

He smiled and stepped inside, "I was hoping you would say that. To be honest I haven't been able to do anything but think of our kiss. Well except maybe wishing for more."

"Nik..." she started to say only to stop.

He reached out to caress her cheek needing some sort of physical contact. She immediately leaned into his touch causing him to smirk. "Shh. I know all the reasons it is wrong and the people we might hurt... the thing is Elizabeth I don't care. I want you. Only you."

"I want you too Nikolas. I never expected feeling like this again especially with you. I just don't know..." Elizabeth shook her head.

"It's okay Elizabeth. We don't have to know all the answers tonight. I do know that I do not owe Rebecca anything. She lied to all of us and... and I should have trusted you." he admitted softly.

"What about Lucky?" Elizabeth asked hoping mention of the other man would make Nikolas leave.

"My brother will always care about you that doesn't mean he's good for you. He's hurt you so much and I let him." Nikolas admitted ashamed of his own actions. "He only has a say if we let him."

"And the boys? What about them?" Elizabeth asked knowing they were the ones who really mattered. They were the ones who would be hurt the most.

Nikolas knew in the end it would come down to that. Elizabeth was an amazing mother something both he and Spencer missed. "Spencer adores you and your boys. I adore them. I'm not asking for anything but a chance."

"I... I can't." she denied moving further away from him.

"You can but you're scared." Nikolas insisted pulling her close to him. He could feel her soft curves through the layers of clothing increasing his desire. "I am too but I need you to trust me...us. Can you do that?"

"Yes."

Her whispered reply was all Nikolas wanted or needed to hear. Lowering his head their lips met in a soft chase kiss. As the kiss grew more passionate, their hands began to roam. Elizabeth quickly undid his shirt and tossed it away. They broke apart both gasping for air. Nikolas snaked his finger just inside Elizabeth's robe. He toyed with the material making his way to the belt. A firm tug loosened the material allowing Nikolas to push it to the floor.

He tried not to picture what Elizabeth might wear to bed. He did not need to add knowledge to torment him at night. Nikolas found that the images already boarded on torture. Nothing however compared to the real thing. The dark red fabric clung to Elizabeth like a second skin and leaving little to his imagination. "So beautiful but it has to go."

"What are you waiting on?" Elizabeth asked clearly laying out a challenge.

Nikolas didn't answer and instead simply kissed her again. After all these years, Elizabeth still had no idea who she was dealing with. Of course, that would have to change. Nikolas pulled away pausing only to take in the sight of Elizabeth's swollen lips before going in search of more places to kiss. He was reward with a soft moan when he found a partially sensitive spot.

Elizabeth clung to Nikolas as he explored her body. Soon it wasn't enough she wanted to give Nikolas as much as she was getting. Her hands caressed his back and chest. She could feel his muscles react to the light touch, feeling empowered Elizabeth ran her nails down Nikolas' back and was rewarded with a slight hiss.

Kissing Elizabeth Nikolas had long realized was addictive. Her soft skin was near perfect with hardly a blemish on it. It was something that bothered Nikolas immensely. Something that he had to correct. He sucked and nibbled at her neck until a purple mark started to form.

Elizabeth pushed him away from her neck and began her own assault on his skin. She nipped and nibbled her way down his chest to his nipples and gave them each a little suck. She then licked her way down his stomach to the waistband of his slacks. Smirking up at him from her position on the floor in front of him and undid his belt, pulling it from the belt loops. Dropping it to the floor she undid the button and pulled his zipper down, lowering the pants to his knees. She grabbed the waistband of his silk boxers and lowered them as well.

Nikolas stood before her with his erection brushing her cheek and he had to swallow hard. He wanted her to touch him, lick him, and suck him, something. Elizabeth reached out her hand and took a firm hold on him, holding him in place as she placed her lips around the head of his shaft and eased him into her mouth. "Oh god Liz." he moaned as she worked him. His hand instinctively wound in her hair. He allowed her control only briefly before snapping.

His hips surged forward taking Elizabeth by surprise. She gagged at first be easily relaxed submitting the way Nikolas wanted. The grip on her hair tightened until Nikolas could look in to her eyes. Those amazing blue eyes did him in. With one last thrust, he found release.

Elizabeth pulled back slightly wanting to taste his essence. She continued licking and sucking until Nikolas pulled her away. His mouth came crashing down on hers in an erotic kiss. He parted her lips using his tongue. Holding tightly Nikolas plundered her mouth. Finally, they parted and Nikolas was the first to speak. "Bed?" he asked although it more and an order than a question.

"Second room on the right," she purred. He took her hand and led her up the stairs, not saying anything as they walked. He had kicked off his pants and left them in a pile on the floor so that he ascended the stairs naked.

Reaching her door, he turned around and picked her up, carrying her inside and laying her on the bed. He pulled her to a sitting position and stripped the pretty nightgown from her body before laying her down once again to take in her beauty.

Kneeling Nikolas kissed one knee then the other. He proceeded to place random kisses long her legs until Nikolas reached her center. He parted her before taking one long lick. Her hips immediately bucked under his touch causing him to chuckle. He gave her sensitive area the same treatment as her neck.

Elizabeth bite her lip trying not to cry out as Nikolas pleasured her. The last thing they needed was to be interrupted. However when his tongue flicked across her bud she cried out his name. Encouraged by the sound Nikolas persisted his actions. Soon Elizabeth was clutching the covers as her body began to hum. It did not take long for her to plummet over the edge into oblivion.

As soon as Nikolas was sure, she had reached her pinnacle he raised up over her body and settled between her legs, lining himself up and sliding in as she continued to experience the after shocks. As she began to come down Elizabeth raised her hips and whimpered trying to get Nikolas to move. "Not yet."

"Nik please," she begged raking her nails down his back.

He smirked at desperation in her voice. Nikolas knew what she was feeling. It was taking everything in him not slam into her. He refused to move until she gave him what her wanted. "No Liz. Not until you say it."

"Say what?" she almost shrieked at him.

"That you're mine," he demanded harshly even though his voice was still gentle.

"I can't," Elizabeth, sobbed not able to take the torture. Having Nikolas in her like this was too much and not enough at the same time.

Nik shook his head as their lips brushed. He knew it was wrong. He knew. Still the Cassadine in him just did not care. After tonight, Elizabeth would be his and only his. "I know you think that. I also know that I refuse to share you with anyone ever again. You are mine."

"Please Nik. I want you," she told him hoping that would be enough knowing that it wouldn't be.

He shook his head again, "All you have to do is say it. We both know you want to."

"But..." she started to protest but was cut of by another tender kiss from Nikolas.

"Shh," he commanded, "No right now in this moment no one else matters. I'm yours no one else's."

"You're mine?" she questioned not quite trust her own ears at tat point.

"If you'll have me. Say it Liz. I needed to hear you're mine," he said pleadingly.

"Yours." she whispered in a breathless plea. "I'm yours."

He began to thrust, plunging in and out of her faster and faster as both of their cries filled the air. They both cry out at the same time, having reached their completion. Nikolas slowly let his body fall against hers as they rested.


End file.
